Lorimar TV (Pakistan)
1st Logo Nicknames: "LP", "A Lorimar-TV Production" Logo: On a blank red screen, we see the words "A LORIMAR-TV PRODUCTION" wiped in a Goudy font. As this happens, a thick white line starts to draw out the letter "L", then turns and goes straight, before wrapping around and forming the letter "P", using the bottom of the "L" above to serve as the bottom of the "tv P". It then stops at the bottom of, and between the words "LORIMAR" and "-TV PRODUCTION". Trivia: The logo was created and designed by Sandy Dvore, who also created the 1982 United Artists "Turning UA" logo and the brush-stroke logo and drawings from the soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Variants: *An in-credit notice/logo can be seen in some early productions from the company, such as in the TV movies Aesop's Fables and The Girls of Huntington House. *A dark variant exists possibly due to film deterioration, where the background is brown. FX/SFX: The white line drawing itself to form "LTVP" and "A LORIMAR-tv PRODUCTION" wiping in. Music/Sounds: *An electric piano-type scale is played as the "L-TVP" is formed, going up this scale: Low C, A, E, F, A, Mid C, E, F, A, High C (hold and fade, leaving an echo). This tune was composed by Jack Elliot and Allyn Ferguson and was played on a Fender Rhodes electric piano. Sometimes, the last note fades-out early or there would be no music. A high tone variant exists as well. *The in-credit variant has the closing theme of the movie. Availability: Rare. Still saved on most episodes of The Waltons on the DVD box sets (with the WBTD logo following it), however TNN (now The Paramount Network) airings in the late '90s plastered this logo with the 1994 WB Domestic Pay TV logo. This also appears at the end of various TV movies from the era such as The Blue Knight, Bad Ronald, Don't Be Afraid of the Dark, and Helter Skelter, which are retained on some of the recent DVD releases (and omitting the Viacom "V of Doom" logo at the end on current releases, although the original Warner Archive DVD-R of Don't Be Afraid of the Dark and a recent European TV broadcast of A Dream for Christmas feature the Viacom "Wigga Wigga" logo plastered over this logo, while a recent Decades broadcast of The Blue Knight had the Viacom "V of Steel" logo over this logo instead). Also seen on a few earlier episodes of Dallas ''in its original syndication run. However, most current syndicated episodes prior to 1986, and all episodes on the S1/S2 DVD set plaster/replace it with the WBTD logo, and the 1988 Worldvision Enterprises logo on a couple of S2 episodes (Worldvision distributed the show internationally until the 1990s, when the rights reverted back to Warner Bros.). On the PAL DVD release of ''Dallas, this is only retained in the first episode of the series. This was also originally seen on the first two seasons of Eight is Enough, but this logo along with the next logo got plastered by the 1990 WBTD logo in syndication and most reruns. Editor's Note: This logo is notable for its unique design and jingle, but also for its rough and simple animation with a noticable error, as part of the "P" appears before it is animated! 2nd Logo Category:Pakistan